


Home.

by mindthedarts



Category: System of a Down (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindthedarts/pseuds/mindthedarts
Summary: DISCLAIMER:Serj and Daron are single in this AU.Enjoy!





	Home.

 

"Never took you for a hat guy." Serj said, smirking at Daron from the doorway. The boys were just about to play their first show back from their 5 year break. 

"Hey" Daron glanced at him and smiled, trying not to blush, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be warming up." he replied as he adjusted the sleeves of his coat.

Serj walked further into Daron's dressing room "We were just chilling in Shavo's room and I figured I'd stop by yours, you know, since you never hang out with us anymore."

Daron didn't look up, instead, he turned his back a little, away from Serj's prying eyes and pretended to be busy fixing his outfit. "Well, I've been busy practicing and vocalizing, don't wanna fuck anything up out there." Daron said, showing little to no emotion in his voice, almost monotonously.

"It wouldn't hurt you to talk to us more though," Serj put his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, "it's been four months since we started seeing each other again and we've only gotten like three words out of you."

Daron kept his back turned, facing his touring wardrobe, "I have nothing to say, Serj."

Serj sighed, "What's wrong, Dar?" he asked as he got closer to the latter.

Daron looked at him for less than a second and noticed he was wearing a white button down and blue jeans, his short curly hair looked smooth to the touch. Daron wanted to prove his theory but he knew better.

See, Daron has had a massive crush on Serj ever since he first laid eyes on him in 1994. In fact, they started dating 7 years from then, more specifically, June 29th, 2001, once Serj realized he had feelings for Daron as well. Don't ask how Daron remembers the exact date, like I said, massive crush. However, the relationship ended 4 years later due to Serj's inability to decide if he actually wanted a future with a guy or not. Basically, he didn't know for sure if he could picture himself married to a man, unlike Daron. This caused them to constantly argue and fight with each other almost every day, it was getting really bad and painful and they decided that the best thing would be to break it off.

Even though this happened a long time ago, Daron never really got over Serj. He tried moving on, seeing other people and what not, but no one could ever compare to Serj in his eyes, nothing could.

So now, Daron finds himself stood in a dressing room in some venue he doesn't remember the name of, the man he loves and at the same time hates for ruining his life stands just a few meters away from him, asking him what's wrong, his approach soft and careful.

"Nothing's wrong, man. I'll be out in a few." Daron quickly replied, implying that he wanted Serj to leave.

Serj walked closer to Daron, leaning on the wall, "D, please, I know you, and you haven't been the same ever since we, well, you know."

Daron looked up at this, looking at Serj straight in the eyes "What? Ever since you threw me out the window? Ever since you decided I wasn't good enough for you, when all I did was break my fucking back trying to make you happy?"

"Daron" Serj tried to interrupt.

"All because one good morning you woke up and realized you didn't like dick anymore and decided to treat me like I was just that and nothing else."

"Daron" Serj tried again, only to fail.

"I loved you Serj, and it hurt like hell to find out that I was just a guy to you while you were my everything. So say it. Man the fuck up and say what you di-" Serj shut him up by kissing him deeply.

Daron pulled back in shock and stared at him, Serj's eyes fixated on the younger's own big ones.

The taller leaned in again, with much more determination this time and suddenly, as Daron started to kiss back, everything clicked into place.

The kiss was soft but passionate, speaking a million words per second as Serj licked his way into Daron's mouth. The latter wrapped his right arm around the taller's neck and rested his left hand on the side of his face, running his hand through his, indeed, soft hair in the process and deepening the kiss. Serj put one hand on Daron's waist and the other on the small of his back, pulling him closer.

When they finally pulled back, Serj couldn't help but smile at Daron's puzzled look, he thought it was kind of cute.

"What are you doing, you don't like men anymore, you shouldn't do this." Daron said, he was speaking quite fast and Serj felt like he was about to go into another lecture.

"Daron could you just shut the fuck up for a second?" Serj laughed a little, not letting go of the other boy.

Daron, in turn, couldn't do anything but look into the other's chocolate eyes, as if they held all the answers to the universe. He was still very confused about the situation, and also a bit scared to be honest, 'What if he tells me he wants to try again, and 2 months later changes his mind? What if he's just playing with me?' Daron thought to himself, worry starting to bubble up in his chest. But at the same time, he felt so good, better than he's felt in years. He felt alive.

"I've been thinking, about you, about us," Serj was looking down, "and the truth is," he lifted his head back up, but as soon as he saw Daron's attentive stare, he looked down again, laughing and shaking his head, "this is hard for me, I'm such a fucking coward."

"Serj" Daron said, searching the taller's eyes and catching them with his own.

"I miss you." The eldest started, "I've missed you every day for the past 6 years, Dar. Ever since we went our separate ways, I can't stop thinking about you. I crave your touch every goddamn second of the day, I miss our inside jokes and holding you and coming home to you." Serj took a deep breath "Everything."

The confession left Daron wide-eyed, his brain processing what his friend had just said.

"You don't have to say anything yet, if you can't decide now, don't worry. I'll wait for you." Serj said, moving his hand up and down the shorter's back.

"No, no. You don't have to." Daron quickly replied, snapping out of his trance and resting his hands on the taller's chest. "I think we both already know my answer." He chuckled and looked up to Serj's face, analyzing his bone structure, the same way he'd done so many times all those years ago.

Serj smiled at him, "Good." he said, unable to stop smiling.

The couple stayed like that for a little while, holding each other and admiring each other's physical perfections and imperfections.

"I'm gonna kiss you now" The curly haired man said before leaning down to kiss his lover. Daron smiled against his lips and kissed back, melting into the other. 

And finally, for the first time in many years, they felt at home.


End file.
